In recent years, global positioning technology has developed for precisely geographically locating objects and/or individuals. Recently, portable, hand-held devices may been introduced; however, they must be secured in a pocket or backpack. Further, the small or short built-in, or external, antennae of these devices have a rather limited range for reception of radio frequency, line of sight signals.